<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Djibouti by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777895">Djibouti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Djibouti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1">
      <b>Djibouti City</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">Ronnie relaxed back against the lounger and smiled serenely, and placed her sunglasses over her eyes, thrilled to feel the warmth on her skin, even though it was already late evening. She had arrived in Djibouti City mere hours ago but was already so happy she decided to come on this trip, even if it was alone. She was meant to have travelled with her girlfriend Tammy but they had a huge row and Ronnie had a feeling they had both been holding onto a relationship they no longer wanted for a long time. They hadn’t done anything fun for months and spent more time arguing than anything else… Even the make up se hadn’t been worth the arguments in the end!</p><p class="p1">The only thing she was gutted about was the lost money on the aeroplane tickets and hotel expenses, Ronnie certainly wouldn’t have booked herself into a superior suite if it was just for her, but after a lovely chat with David decided she did deserve it, she worked hard and never spent any money on herself. She had almost offered her available space to David, she imagined him to be an excellent travel companion as he had visited so many places and he was sarcastic and funny and not reliant on her for a good time. She hadn’t bothered though as he was thoroughly wrapped up with his newly minted ‘thumb' of a boyfriend. She didn’t <em>hate </em>Patrick Brewer like everyone assumed, she simply found him intently <em>irritating!</em></p><p class="p1">She looked out to the stunning view of the ocean as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, before glancing back to the equally impressive Djibouti Palace Kempinski, lights a glow. Coincidently the only 5* hotel in the city but extremely well priced and that suited Ronnie perfectly!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>